thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nephilim
The Nephilim are a race of Arkn-Human hybrids. They were born out of the union between The Watchers and women, and possessed numerous powers. Currently, all of the known Nephilim are dead, having all been executed by the Arkn or murdered by Elius'Exe'Deus. History Toward the end of the peacetime between the first and the second Arkn-Dekn War, the Arkn dispatched a group of 200 Arkn known as The Watchers to Earth, under the leadership of Azazel. The Watchers were supposed to mingle with humanity and observe their ways. However, these Arkn soon began teaching humanity the ways of sex, desire, war, passion, and pain. While some of the Watchers wanted to be worshiped as gods, others found human women beautiful and mated with them. Some time later, the Dekn emperor, The Carver, informed the Arkn aristocracy that the Watchers had produced offspring: the Nephilim, who proliferated on the Earth. He told the Arkn that if the information gathering party of Arkn were not returned to The Golden City, and the Nephilim destroyed, war would ensue. The Intermediary Council came together and decided that the children should be slain, and each of the Arkn who had been involved in their creation would be arrested and returned to the Golden City. Both Raziel and Raphael were forced to take part in these events. 176 of The Watchers were captured and publicly executed. However, some of them, including Asmodeus and the leader of The Watchers, Azazel, initially escaped capture and hid among humans, observing the slaughter from a distance. Finally, Asmodeus approached Raziel and asked him to help save the surviving Nephilim. Raziel talked Asmodeus into going to a Dekn named Vine (who had power over time and dimensions), in order keep the children safe and concealed. Vine was able to use his powers over time to create a singular, looping timeline: a plane, nicknamed the Hybrid Grounds, in which the young Nephilim would be able to live out a safe and peaceful existence. Unfortunately, one of the Nephilim – Elius, the son of Asmodeus – eventually realized his own power. He manipulated, killed, and absorbed each of the other children, until he was the only one left. Upon learning of this, Vine tried to stop Elius, but his powers over .Reality were absorbed by Elius and Vine became trapped within his own prison, without the means to escape. Elius then entered .Reality with the intention of becoming a god. Only one other known Nephilim remained alive at that time: Michael Knight, who avoided the entire escapade by means of The Carver's manipulations. Powers and Abilities uses Telekinesis in order to retrieve his camera.]] A Nephilim's power involves being able to teleport and move objects with their minds, much like a Dekn can. However, they also have the unique ability to absorb the souls of whomever they slay. Upon doing so, the fragmented and absorbed souls will remain within their killer as voices, which can cause split personalities and insanity as a result. The known powers the Nephilim can use include: * Absorption * Telekinesis * Teleportation It is unknown whether a Nephilim's Arkn blood is potent enough to allow them to use magick. Michael attempted to use magick on only one occasion ("Summoning an Arkn"), and the ritual in question failed. Much like the Arkn and Dekn (who both caused distortion effect on camera when exercising their powers), Nephilim invariably show up in negative on camera when their powers are active. List of Known Nephilim * Elius'Exe'Deus (Son of Asmodeus) * Michael Knight (Son of The Carver) Trivia and Speculation * The Nephilim were created by IrradiatedLurker. * Nephilim might have been inherently prone to mental instability, due to their unique combination of human and Arkn blood; the only known examples of Nephilim were both highly unstable individuals, with Elias being a sadist who murdered for fun and Michael becoming mentally unbalanced simply by having a great deal of blood drawn as a child. Gallery Elliott.jpg|Elliott Kenneth as he appears in MyDarkestSecret. MichaelKnight-0.png|Michael Knight as he appears in Michael's Camera. Category:Species Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrids Category:Universe A Category:Species (Universe A)